d9_wikifandomcom_de-20200214-history
Erich Kanefzky
thumb 1. Bandbiografie Die Böhsen Onkelz waren eine deutsche Rockband von 1980 bis 2005. Die Mitglieder kommen alle aus Frankfurt am Main. Als sie noch in der Schule waren ärgerten sie jüngere Kinder und bekammen einen Spitznamen "Böhse Onkelz". So war der Name schon erfunden. Sänger war Kevin Russel, Bassist und Kopf der Rockband war Stephan "Der W" Weidner, Gittarist war Matthias "Gonzo" Röhr und am Schlagzeug saß Peter "Pe" Schorowsky. http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Böhse_Onkelz ---- thumb 2. Kurzbiografie des Bandleaders Stephan Weidner (* 29. Mai 1963 in Alsfeld) alias „Der W“ ist ein Musikproduzent, Bassist, Sänger und Songwriter. Bekannt geworden ist er als Kopf, Bassist und Texteschreiber der Band Böhse Onkelz. Nach dem Ende der Böhsen Onkelz gründete er sein eigenes Projekt "Der W". http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Der_W ---- 3. Diskografie Der nette Mann (1984) (indiziert) Frankreich '84 (indiziert) Fussball und Gewalt (indiziert) Der nette Mann (indiziert) Deutschland Singen und Tanzen Mädchen (indiziert) Tanz auf Deinem Grab Dr. Martens Beat (indiziert) Vereint Freibier Stolz Freitag Nacht Böhse Onkelz (indiziert) Alkohol ---- Böse Menschen - Böse Lieder (1985) Heute trinken wir richtig Das Signum des Verrats Die Stunde des Siegers Was kann ich denn dafür Ein Mensch wie du und ich Keiner wusste wie's geschah Hässlich, brutal und gewalttätig Nennt mich Gott 7 Tage ohne Sünde Hass ---- Mexico (1986) Mexico Das Tier in mir Stolz (Schnelle Version) Stöckel und Strapse In Jedem Arm 'Ne Frau Gesetze der Straße ---- Onkelz wie wir (1987) Onkelz wie wir Von Glas zu Glas Erinnerungen Bomberpilot Dick und Durstig Falsche Propheten Am Morgen danach Schöner Tag Heut' Nacht ! ---- Kneipenterroristen (1988) Kneipenterroristen Religion Lack Und Leder So Sind Wir Tanz Der Teufel 28 Guten Tag Nie Wieder Freddy Krüger Ein Guter Freund ---- Lügenmarsch (1989) Ein Guter Freund Könige Für Einen Tag Lügenmarsch Freddy Krüger Guten Tag Tanz Der Teufel Religion ---- Es Ist Soweit (1990) 10 Jahre Nekrophil Wilde Jungs Nichts ist für die Ewigkeit Wenn Du einsam bist Keine ist wie Du Hast Du Sehnsucht nach der Nadel Paradies Das Leben ist ein Spiel Es ist soweit Leiden ---- Wir ham noch lange nicht genug (1991) Wir ham noch lange nicht genug Eine dieser Nächte Das ist nein Leben Nur die besten Sterben jung Ganz egal Zieh' mit den Wölfen Zeig' mir den Weg Das erste Blut Wieder mal 'nen Tag verschenkt Ach, sie suchen Streit 3'52 Wir sind immer für euch da Wir sind nicht allein Lt. Stoned ---- Heilige Lieder (1992) Intro - Oratorium Heilige Lieder Buch der Erinnerung Nenn' mich wie du willst Ich bin in dir Scheissegal Diese Lieder Gestern war Heute noch Morgen Schliesse deine Augen Gehasst, verdammt, vergöttert Ein langer Weg Noreia Der Schrei nach Freiheit Angst ist nur ein Gefühl Wir schreiben Geschichte ---- Weiss (1993) Lieber stehend sterben Entfache dieses Feuer Das Wunder der Persönlichkeit Fahrt zur Hölle Alles fotzen auser Mutti Willkommen Für immer Deutschland im Herbst Es Sie hat 'nen Motor Tribute to Stevie Schöne neue Welt ---- Schwarz (1993) Erkennen Sie die Melodie Wenn wir einmal Engel sind So geht's Dir (Deine Hölle) Der Himmel kann warten Ich bin wie ich bin Das Messer und die Wunde 1000 Fragen Ich bin Du Worte der Freiheit Das Rätsel des Lebens Baja ---- Hier Sind Die Onkelz (1995) Hier sind die Onkelz Finde die Wahrheit Danke für Nichts Ich Nichts ist für immer da Wer nichts wagt, kann nichts verlieren Ich mache, was ich will Du kannst alles haben Viel zu Jung Das Problem bist Du Lasst es uns tun H ---- E.I.N.S. (1996) Danket dem Herrn Nichts ist so hart wie das Leben Wie tief willst Du noch sinken Ihr sollt den Tag nicht vor dem Abend loben Zu nah an der Wahrheit Meister der Lügen Kirche Flammen Koma - eine Nacht die niemals endet Auf gute Freunde Regen Zeit zu gehen Eine Botschaft für Par-Anoide ---- Viva Los Tioz (1998) Matapalo (Parte Uno) Viva Los Tioz Leere Worte Weit weg Das Geheimnis meiner Kraft Scheisse passiert Terpentin Ohne mich Der Platz neben mir (Part I+II) Der Preis des Lebens Bin ich nur glücklich, wenn es schmerzt Wenn Du wirklich willst Matapalo (Parte Dos) ---- Ein böses Märchen(2000) Ein böses Märchen Dunkler Ort Exitus Schutzgeist der Scheisse Lüge Knast C'est La Vie Danke Es ist wie es ist Zuviel Gesichter des Todes Panamericana ---- Dopamin (2002) Die Firma Narben Macht für den der sie nicht will Mutier mit mir Keine Amnestie für MTV Wie kann das sein Nr. 1 Stand der Dinge Ich weiss wo du wohnst Keine Zeit Jetzt oder nie Nur wenn ich besoffen bin ---- Adios (2004) Feuer Immer auf der Suche Superstar Sowas hat man... Ja, Ja Lass mich gehn Fang mich Einmal Kinder dieser Zeit Hass-tler Onkelz vs. Jesus Überstimuliert Prinz Valium Ihr hättet es wissen müssen A.D.I.O.Z. ----